


Present for You

by emeraldvixen



Series: Maze Runner Smut 2014 [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Filth, Jealousy, Literal filth, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldvixen/pseuds/emeraldvixen
Summary: Uploading a literal filth piece I wrote 6 years ago for Tumblr.When you notice Theresa looking at your man, you get a little territorial.
Relationships: Minho/Original Character(s), Minho/Reader
Series: Maze Runner Smut 2014 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705966
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Present for You

The fire crackled and snapped in the relative quiet of the Glade. The sun had long since set and most of the Gladers were gathered around in small groups sharing the warming glow of the fire. It was so rare that you got a chance to sit out and enjoy the night with the rest of the group. Tonight was warm and the air tasted like the start of summer. You tried to shut out the rest of the conversations, resting your head on Minho’s chest with your eyes shut. This kind of soothing peace had descended over the groups and where there would usually be bickering and ruckus, there was only small talk and silence- like there was no where else to be but by the fire.

“Shut up, Thomas. Minho could kick your ass in two seconds flat.” A shrill voice across the fire chuckled, awakening you from your daze and breaking the beautiful peace.

“Thanks T.” Your pillow shook. The smoke nipped at your eyes as you peeled them open to sit up a little, flattening out your hair and shifting from the arm wrapped around your shoulders. Across the fire sat Teresa and she was staring intently at you, a small smile creeping on her lips. Nope. Not at you, at the guy snuggled up with you. Your head turned to face him, but his eyes were focused across the fire pit. Your stomach twitched. _Oh, hell no._

Your hand shifted under the blanket wrapped around you both to land just above his knee, a gentle reminder of who he should be looking at. Minho’s head snapped to you, a small, cocky smirk still on his lips. “Hey.” He pulled you back against him warming your side once more.

You narrowed your eyes at him. He narrowed his at you before whispering, “What?”

You glanced back at the fire. Teresa’s smile had disappeared, but she wasn’t back in the guy’s conversation. She was staring directly at you, lips pouted.

“I have a present for you.” You smirked back at him. It was something you’d been thinking of for a while, but tonight you were feeling the effects of some Dutch courage- just one drink too many.

Minho raised an eyebrow, “A present?” And his smirk was back. “And what would that be?” His eyes wandered back to the fire.

“You’ll have to come to bed to find out.” Whispering so as to conceal your conversation from the groups sitting around you, you pulled your legs underneath you and moved to face him, letting his arm drop from your shoulders to your waist.

His eyes shut very deliberately before opening them slowly, he was smiling now. That rare, glistening smile he didn’t like to show people. “You drive a hard bargain, Y/N. Do I at least get a hint?” His fingers played with the seam of your shirt at your lower back letting his cold fingertips brush against the hot skin there, leaving shivers to run up your spine.

“No clues.” You wound your arms around his neck and pulled yourself up until you could whisper in his ear, letting the blanket slip from your body. “But if you come now I might even throw in a lapdance.”

Minho’s hand curled into a fist, tightening around the material of your shirt. “We’re gone.” He muttered, whipping the blanket off himself before standing up and offering you a hand to your feet. “G’night.” He said quietly to the fire earning a small wave from Thomas. Gently he took your hand and together you made the short walk back to the homestead.

* * *

You pulled the chair from the corner of his room to the centre as the door banged shut. “Sit.” Minho took slow steps towards you holding your gaze before lowering himself to sit, his smirk still visible in the dim light. The slight buzz of alcohol still danced in your system creating a warm hum in your forehead as you reached for his shoulders and bent at the waist until you were at his eye-level. You stayed that way for a moment reveling in the way his eyes darted from your eyes to your lips.

He broke first, stretching forwards to nuzzle his nose against yours, lips millimeters away in a delicious kind of purgatory. Your lips twitched, teasing his before your hand stroked over his jaw. His lips pressed against yours softly, but you pulled away all to soon and turned around.

Moving your hips to the melody inside of your head, you ran your hands up and over your body, eyes closed in dizzy tipsiness. You flicked your hair over one shoulder and glanced back at him, slipping your fingers under the hem of your shirt. Minho was slouched in the chair, eyes locked on your ass. You smiled a little, pulling your shirt over your head softly and discarding it on the ground. Slowly you backed up onto him, grinding your ass on his package while supporting yourself with a hand on either knee. “Damn, Y/N.” Minho breathed behind you curving his huge hands around your hips, guiding them against him.

“I didn’t say you could touch me.” You whispered back, pulling his hands from your hips. Minho sighed dramatically, the smile audible in his breath. All too soon you stood up and stepped away from him to unbuckled your belt, still rolling your hips. You slid your pants down slowly, bending at the waist and letting them pool at your ankles before glancing over your shoulder again. His eyes were still locked on your ass but his lips were parted a little, brow furrowed. Minho glanced up, caught your eye and motioned for you to come closer. Tediously slowly, you drew your hand up to hold onto his shoulder before stepping over his legs and straddling him. You lowered yourself onto his lap, and rolled your hips against his growing hardness.

Now eye-to-eye, you watched as Minho’s eyes licked over your skin before stopping at your bra. You felt his hands running from your knees over your thighs to rest on your ass. You stopped moving, glaring at him until he looked you in the eye. “Hands.” You said firmly.

Minho grinned, groaning and rolling his head backwards to rest on the backrest of the seat. All the same, he squeezed your ass hard before removing his hands. You rolled your hips down on him again, lowering your lips to meet his neck. You let your tongue flick against his skin before moving your lips up to his earlobe which you sucked into your mouth, biting it gently. Minho hissed underneath you, rocking his hips to meet yours. The increased friction against your clit caused your muscles to clench involuntarily; the feeling of rolling over his length -only three thin layers dividing you- was indescribable. Your hands wound down to unbutton his shirt as your lips caught his neck again, kissing his hot skin harder and sucking it into your mouth. He was going to be marked as yours before the night was through.

With his help, you navigated stripping him of his shirt before detaching yourself from his neck. Even in the dim light the bruise stood out next to his tanned skin. You ground against him harder, hands stroking down his skin, feeling out every contour of his muscles. After exploring him for a while, your hands stroked back to his neck. You were nose to nose, each gasping softly into the other’s mouth will every grind of your hips, small tingles coursing from your core feeling him hard against you. You leaned in and pulled his bottom lip between your teeth.

All of a sudden his hands were under your ass. You let go of his lip and stopped grinding again. “You’re really not getting this ‘no hands’ thing, are you?” You breathed into his open mouth.

Minho grinned against your lips, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling your chest flush against his. His lips were on your neck, then trailed down to your chest before stopping in the valley between your breasts. “But I missed these too much,” he muttered, squeezing them over your bra.

You giggled as his hands met your ass again and he stood up, carrying you around his waist. It didn’t last long though as he threw you down on his mattress. You sat up on your elbows, admiring his body; the way his biceps bulged and retracted as he unbuckled his belt, the skin pulled taught over his tensing abs and of course his considerable arousal straining to be freed. All thoughts of Teresa had escaped your mind when he crawled between your legs, pawing at your bra with both palms before stroking over your thighs.

Above it all, the way he looked at you turned you on like crazy- it was like he had never seen something quite so special before, like every curve of your skin was carved by the Gods. You reached your hand along his waist, pulling his belt from his hips like a whip before edging his pants down with your heels. Minho shook them off, discarding them at the end of the bed before moving back to your lips to catch you in a passionate make-out session. This chest-to-chest exchange made your mind go blank. His hands were innocent -running through your hair and along your jaw- but his mouth told a different story in its clumsy, frantic kisses.

You pushed against his shoulder gently and flipped onto him, straddling his waist and pulling away from his lips first, as usual. Breathlessly you spoke,“Minho, I made a rule. No hands. Give them to me.” You took his hands and pinned them, wrist over wrist above his head. You wound his belt around them, binding them to the headboard before locking the belt in place and sitting up, staring down at his naked torso.

“Damn, Y/N.” He whispered, pulling at his ties. His biceps flared sending a short twitch to your clit. His smile reassured you that everything was fine but you chewed on your lip, lightly rolling your hips over his hardness to fulfill the throbbing heat between your legs. The faint blur of alcohol in your system was dying out, and you were hit by a strange mix of nerves and arousal. This was so foreign for you- to have him at your mercy and be able to pleasure him (or not) in whatever way you pleased.

“Will you talk to me?” You bent down, kissing along his jaw until you found the other side of his neck from your first love bite. Kissing slowly, you alternated between suckling on his skin and massaging it with your tongue, trying to minimize the pain involved. Under your fingertips you could feel his heart speed up.

“Talking is not really my strong point.” He spoke huskily, his throat shaking under your lips.

“Pretty please?” You sat back and admired your new masterpiece before leaving hot wet kisses down his chest. “What do you want me to do?” You rocked on him, feeling your wetness soak through your panties. There was no way he couldn’t feel it through his boxers too. You sat up, trailing a hand behind your back before popping the clasp on your bra and slowly sliding its straps down your shoulders. “Hmm?”

You could see his eyes following your hand, brow furrowed. He pulled against his restraints again making the headboard shake, his hands twisting around the leather that bound them. Minho sighed and closed his eyes but his smile still remained. “Take it off.”

“But why would I take it off if you’re not even looking.” His eyes flickered open to your chest. “If I wanted to untie you -which I don’t- I’d want you to take this off-.” You flicked it onto the floor and pulled your hands up your body until they cupped your breasts. His face turned you on more than anything as his eyes flickered between your exposed chest and your face as he bucked his hips to get as much friction as possible in his restricted state. “-And then you could play with them.” You squeezed yourself hard, the sight causing him to shift against you roughly, a frustrated groan escaping his lips.

Ignoring the growing need to empale yourself on his dick, you swung your leg off him, now kneeling at his side. Your hand rolled over his boxers, feeling the impressive length of his hardness. “Fuck, Minho.” You breathed imagining how it would feel to be stretched open by him. Minho short breaths were loud, as were the almost constant rattles of him pulling against the headboard. You ducked your head and licked over the fabric, feeling his muscles clench under your hands. As they clasped around the waist band, you drew the cloth down his legs before throwing it to the floor to join your other clothes.

You eyes flicked back to his now bare hips, hands running over the V of his hips and feeling the angular shape leading down to his length. A light whimper broke the quiet, “Untie me, baby.”

Smiling, you dipped down to kiss along his hips licking along the hollow of his skin. “I don’t think you want me to. Tell me what you want.” You stopped as close to his cock as possible, letting it brush past your cheek before moving to his other hip.

“Suck it.” He gasped as your lips sucked on his skin leaving yet another dark bruise, this time on his hip. Your hands ran to his sides, locking him down from wriggling against you.

“You didn’t say what to suck.”

“Y/N.” He moaned, his head pressing back into the pillow. You moved to the other hip, face lower this time and much closer to him. Your lips locked around his skin again, sucking it lightly and letting your teeth graze over it. “Suck my dick.” He breathed, eyes closed.

For a second you were frozen. Just hearing him say something dirty was an immediate turn on, but it was so foreign it almost sounded like another language. Stretching your tongue out and licked him from base to tip. Minho’s groan was loud as you swirled your tongue around his tip before kissing it, hands fumbling to tie your hair back in a loose bun. When your hands were free, you made a loose fist around his base, pumping him a few times to wetten him before wrapping your lips around him. You sucked him lightly at first; teasing him in and out of your mouth while keeping your fist working on the part which you couldn’t reach with your hand. Increasing your speed, the familiar ache of your jaw was unnoticeable while you listened to him trying to stay quiet. He felt so much harder than usual, his arousal making your own all the more prevalent.

Underneath you Minho squirmed weakly, whimpering and pulling hard on the headboard. With your ass in the air and your lips on his cock, the power was definitely in your hands. “Baby, please untie me.” He said breathlessly, stomach muscles tensing in attractive waves with each pant.

You sat up, wiping the corners of your mouth. “Why?” Reaching your hand up to stroke down his biceps, the other stroking over his member.

Minho’s jaw was tight but he chuckled, squirming under you. “Because I want to feel you.”

“Not good enough.” You pecked his lips before crawling back to his dick, sucking it deep into your hot mouth, relishing in the sound of his hiss. As you pulled away, you ran your tongue down his shaft before flicking it over his tip.

“Fuck, Y/N. Stop.” His voice was firm this time.

You pulled away, grinning ear to ear. “Do you need a minute to compose yourself?” You teased, turning back to his face.

His cheeks were flushed and his hair was unusually matted as he sighed, nodding. “Why won’t you let me touch you?” He whined, relaxing his arms above his head. You were now hit with the realization of just how wet you were. Your clit was throbbing powerfully and your heart was almost as loud and fast as his.

You tilted your head to the side, sliding your panties down your legs before throwing them on his bedside table. You’d leave them there as a souvenir. “I can do that myself- do you want to watch?” You smirked trying to sound as innocent as possible.

“Fuck, Y/N.” Minho groaned in frustration, throwing his head back to look at the ceiling as you ran your hands over your chest again, flicking over hardened nipples. His eyes drifted back to you soon enough- this time you spread your legs. “I could make you feel so good. Fuck, baby. Untie me.”

As you ran a hand down to brush over your clit -sensitive from being ignored for so long- you could see his eyes widen. “Talk dirty to me and I’ll think about it.” You gasped as the first wave of pleasure hit you. You were so wet, it would be embarrassing but for the way Minho was looking at you.

He growled. “God, Y/N. Please let me do that for you.” The tone of anger in his voice was so sexy, a kind of passion which was so rarely spoken. You shook your head slowly, having a little trouble processing his words while your clit felt so sensitive under your fingertips. The coiling sensation in your abdomen was a sure signal that you could make yourself come anytime you wanted, but making him squirm was so much more rewarding than that. Your fingers were covered in your own wetness as you drew soft circles around your clit, gasping with every shock of sensation which rolled through your veins. Minho’s head fell back in the pillow, trying so hard not to watch you. He closed his eyes. “Untie me so that I can fuck your sweet, tight little pussy until you’re shaking.”

Your mouth literally dropped open, your hand stopped moving. His dark eyes fell back to you. “Was that better?” He smirked, “Y/N, you’re literally dripping wet.” Minho bit his lip as you watched his eyes fall to your core. His voice was quiet but strong and unyeilding. “You must want me so badly. Let me do it. If you don’t want to untie me, come here and sit on my face.”

Blinking, you whispered, “What did you just say?” Your fingers pressed firmly on your clit causing an override of hot pleasure causing you to arch up, toes curling against the sheets.

“Stop touching yourself and sit on my face.” Minho growled, rattling the headboard again. Your head tilted to the side, hand trailing away from your core at the proposition. Slowly you smiled, setting yourself back on your knees.

You shook your head and Minho groaned. “Nah, but I will ride you.” You whispered, straddling him once more and leaning down to brush your lips against his. As your lips met over and over again, tongues flickering over each others, you ground down lightly on him causing your wetness to coat his length. You each moaned into the other’s mouths before you sat up. It felt too frantic- the swelling within you was intense and demanding- but you weren’t about to stop.

You raised yourself off the bedsheets, palming his length to line his tip at your entrance. “You ready?” You breathed, watching him from above. His jaw was tight, but his eyes never left you.

“Untie me and I will be.” He grunted. Sighing, you sat yourself on his cock, feeling every inch push deeper and deeper inside you until you were sure you couldn’t take anymore. He was so big, it didn’t so much hurt as feel like a fine stretching. Your nails were digging into his chest, chewing on your lips and trying to keep your impending climax at bay for now.

His groan was short and quiet, his chest heaving underneath your hands. All of a sudden you longed for his hands on you, or perhaps for his lips to worship any part of your skin. Slowly you pulled yourself up, sinking back down onto him again. This time it was easier, hot tingles of pleasure making your muscles tense uncontrollably, but you didn’t want to ride too fast and give him the satisfaction of seeing you climax. “Baby, you feel so good.” You whimpered, riding him gently at first, quietly accommodating his length in you. “If I untie you, will you make me come?” Your leant forwards, hands wrapping around the belt buckle which bound him, breasts hovering over his face.

Even in the dim light you could see his eyes wondering from your chest to his ties. “Y/N.” He sighed, “I can make you come until you can’t breath. I’ll make sure you can’t walk tomorrow if you let me touch you.” Your walls tightened around his cock causing a loud whimper to slip from your mouth as you pawed over the buckle before undoing it fast.

Minho pulled his wrists free in a flash, sitting up and running his hands roughly down to your ass, grabbing it hard. He pulled you up and down on his dick faster than before, fingers pressing hard into your skin as you cried out in animalistic noises at the feeling of him sliding in and out of you. The coil in your stomach was shifting violently as you hugged around his neck, hands running through his short hair. “I’m going to…” You whimpered down to him, as his hands moved to your hips. The rhythmic sound of slapping skin fell in rhythm with your panting breaths. His fingers dug in painfully hard, but it send shockwaves to your heat as he bounced you on his cock, bucking up to meet you.

He groaned loudly, half-smiling up at you. “You gonna come for me, Y/N?” Your fingers dug into the back of his neck hard, feeling that climbing in your stomach reaching higher and higher as he plowed into you, your mouth gasping in shaky breaths.

“Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod.” You panted, pressing your foreheads together until you couldn’t talk anymore, feeling that overwhelming white hot coil about to crash down. You shook softly, breathing into his mouth until his pounding made your stomach flip. Harsh waves of pleasure cut through you, shaking you to the core as you bounced on his dick. From your mouth slipped a long string of “Ohmigod,” met only by his groan from feeling you tighten around him. Your eyes squeezed shut, shaking hard against him as you settled from your high.

Minho’s thrusting slowed and finally stopped as he supported your trembling frame, switching positions to lie you on your back. Through your whimpers, he kissed against your lips softly, still inside of you. As you composed yourself, you smiled up at him, hands still wrapped around his neck. “Do you need a minute?” He whispered, proudly smirking down at you.

You shook your head slowly, as his hands trailed up to cup your breasts. Coming down from your high felt a little painful. Your thigh muscles ached and your hips felt bruised and tender, but that all disappeared when Minho drew himself out of you, thrusting back in slowly. “I think I might. Goddammit you’re so tight after you come.” He reached down and hiked your thigh further up his hip, stretching you open a little further to accommodate him.

His thrusts were slow and passionate, burying himself to the hilt and watching your face as you gasped under him. “So are you going to let me make you come again or are you going to tie me up?” Minho breathed against your mouth.

You had fully recovered by now, but your core felt numb and swollen. Still, you relished in the slow thrusts he gave you, stroking your hand over his jaw. “I don’t think I can come again, but you can fuck me for real, now.” You teased.

Your smile soon turned into a harsh moan as he slid himself into you hard. “What were you saying?” He chuckled, stomach muscles rippling in the dull light with every hard drive into you. The way his lower stomach brushed over your clit when he was deep made your eyes roll into the back of your head.

“Fuck.” You whimpered as he ducked his head, kissing along your neck as he picked up speed, groaning himself now. Your wetness made a delicious slapping sound with every thrust, and his panting moans sent hot pangs of pleasure to your sensitive clit. It was so hot being skin on skin with him. Through the pangs, you could feel that spiral in your stomach start to resurface. “Minho, I think I can.”

Minho responded with faster thrusts, driving into you at an incomprehensible pace. You swore loudly, arching up to his chest, raking your nails down his back just to cling onto something. His lightening quick pace fast tracked your climax until you were panting hard underneath him. He could feel you tightening around his cock and although he wanted so badly to bury himself and spit his seed into you, he kept his focus clear, determined to make you come again. He didn’t have to wait long as you clung tighter to him, your core feeling a numb kind of ecstasy at his speed. “Don’t stop…” You whispered, before falling silent. Your eyes locked into his as you hit the white plateau before the crash.

“Come for me.” He breathed into your mouth. You trembled under him, before feeling the pressure in your stomach flood everywhere all at once. Eyes squeezed shut, the electric pangs shot through you, wave after wave of uncontrollable pleasure as Minho buried himself to the hilt, twitching deep into you as his hand covered your mouth to quieten the animalistic sounds coming from it. His own groan was just as loud though, as he pressed his forehead harder against yours.

It felt as if minutes had gone past -certainly long enough for you to quieten yourself- before he slid out of you, leaving you tight and leaking a delicious mix of both your liquids. He pushed himself from you, taking his hand away from your mouth and leaning on his side. “I gave you bruises.” Minho’s fingers traced lightly over your hips. He sounded worried. You sat up still shaking inside from the pangs of pleasure. Sure enough, there were small, dark blotched over your waist where his fingers had pressed in, but they definitely didn’t hurt. Not yet, at least.

You giggled softly, throwing your head back to the pillow. “I don’t want to worry you, but you have a couple too.”

* * *

The events of last night rolled over and over in your head. The constant thoughts of Minho’s length filling you and of his lips on your neck made you irritable, distracted and above all, horny. The wetness between your legs had grown steadily throughout the day and intensified every time your hand brushed semi-deliberately over your bra. You had thought about returning to the homestead and killing the ache yourself, but thought better of it. Best just wait for him and let him claim you in every way you had deprived him of last night.

From across the Glade you could see the small group forming where the runners usually returned. Finally. You sauntered over to the group where your man stood a forehead taller than everyone else. A thin layer of sweat glistened on his forehead which did little but turn you on even more. His mouth was stretched out in his rare grin, but it wasn’t aimed at you this time. It was aimed at Teresa. _Oh hell no._ Now wasn’t the time to talk about her, now was the time to claim your property in the crudest way. In his running shirt the dark purple blotches on his neck were completely visible, so why weren’t they bothering her? Weren’t they markers enough of your ownership?

You approached from his back, wrapping your hands around his waist as you crossed to his front. Minho’s eyes flickered down to you and his smile widened further. You bit your lip, blushing a little as you ran your hand up his chest to his collar. His skin was burning hot under your palm and you knew exactly what he was thinking about. You pulled his collar down and he bend down to you, hands snaking around your waist and pulling you flush against his body. “I missed you.” He breathed for only you to hear. Your lips met with vigor, mouths opening on contact desperate to taste each other. Your lips locked and relocked, brushing against each other while your eyes flittered shut. As your tongues played, your hands rolled down to the hem of his shirt, slipping underneath it to feel his tight stomach muscles. His shirt rode up with your wrists, exposing the love marks over his V-line. To the sound of gasps and whispers from the small group around you, you pulled away and stepped back from him.

“I’m going to go hide in the showers. Prize if you find me?” You challenged loud enough for the group to hear before stepping out of his grasp and strutting towards the showers past Teresa whose eyes followed you the whole way.

Thomas slapped Minho’s shoulder, but he was frozen in a daze. “Jesus Christ- she’s a keeper. C’mon, go get your girl.” Thomas laughed and hollered with the rest of the guys.

Minho shook his head softly, trying to hide his beaming smile before following in your tracks past Teresa and heading towards the showers.


End file.
